Blink of an Eye
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: What happens when Blair and Chuck get approached by a gunman on their way home from the movies? What will happen? Will anyone survive the tragedy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Blink Of An Eye

_**This is two part story, semi-inspired by the Tucson shooting, it isn't similar to that. I tried to do that, but I couldn't. So I came up with something different. I hope everyone likes it. **_

Blair and Chuck were walking home from the movies. It was a nice night, so Chuck figured that it would be a good idea to walk home.

"Chuck, do you love me?" Blair asked.

"Chuck sighed, "Of, course, Blair, I do love you." Chuck was annoyed because Blair asked him every time she could, it was starting to get old.

Blair contemplated asking Chuck whether they should get married, they had been living together for about three years, on the outside it seemed like they were together, but on the inside they were further apart then two people should be. It wasn't really their faults', Blair going to school at Columbia and Chuck working non-stop at Bass Industries. Blair would try to ask, but Chuck would say they're fine the way they are.

As they walked down the street, Blair felt safe with Chuck. Until they turned the corner and had gun thrust upon at them.

"Okay, hand over jewelery, money, everything. Come on, let's go now." the masked gunman said to Blair.

They both slowly began to hand over jewelery, Blair didn't want to part with her engagement ring, but Chuck made her. Chuck handed over his watch, his class ring, and then his money clip full of money; about $1,600.

"Now, you, hand over your purse." the gunman said to Blair.

"No, I'm not going to." Blair said defiantly.

"Blair, just hand over it over, please." Chuck whispered.

"Give me the purse, or I'll shoot." the gunman said.

"No, I'm not going to." Blair said defiantly.

"Blair!" Chuck said frustrated.

"Okay, I'll hand it over." Blair said, giving in.

As Blair began to hand over her Prada handbag, a scuffle broke out, it was a huge blur, gunfire erupted, screams. When the smoke had cleared and the robber ran away, chuck was lying on the ground, shot, bleeding.

Blair dropped to the ground, trying to assess Chuck's injuries, he was losing blood fast. She had tears in her eyes.

"Chuck, please wake up, I love you. I didn't want this happen. I love you." Blair sobbed.

She began to tie her jacket around him to stop the blood flow, he was shot twice, once in the stomach, one in the chest. It really wasn't looking too good.

"Oh, God Blair, please this hurts so bad." Chuck moaned.

"I know...I know it hurts, I'm trying to help you." Blair said starting to cry again.

"Listen, if I don't make it -" Chuck began to say.

"No, no, Chuck, you will make it." Blair said, shaking her head to fight away the tears.

Blair, please listen to me, if I don't make it, I want you to know that I really love you." Chuck rasped, almost out of breath. "I wouldn't change a second of our relationship. I mean that, Blair, I really do. You're the best thing that happened to me."

The sounds of ambulances filled the night air as chuck closed his eyes, Blair hoped it wasn't the last time. As she got into the ambulance with him, she kissed his hand and held it in hers, Blair was surprised by how cold it was now; probably due to the blood loss. As she held his hand, she prayed that she could spend the rest of her life with him. Blair wished that this was all a bad dream and that she would wake up soon.

**A/N: This is part one, I'm writing part two currently. It will be up soon. Please tell me what you think of it. It's going to be a heavy story, I'm thinking about writing something light to counterbalance this story. I've got to go finishing writing part two. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Blink of an Eye

Part Two

_**This is part two of the story, that's semi-inspired by the Tucson shooting, it isn't similar to that. I tried to do that, but I couldn't. So I came up with something different. I hope everyone likes it. **_

As Blair sat in the waiting room, Chuck rushed into surgery as soon as the ambulance got to the hospital. Blair sat there waiting for Serena, Nate and Dan. Plus Lily and Rufus, they were his parents even though Chuck wouldn't admit it.

"Blair!" A voice snapped her out of her trance. Blair turned her head to Serena running down the hall, when Serena wrapped in hug, Blair started to cry.

"What happened, Blair?" Serena asked.

Blair took a deep breath before saying anything, "We left the movie, and we were walking down the street and we were approached by this masked gunman who robbed us. When I won't hand over my purse, a fight broke out, and when it was over, Chuck was on the ground shot, bleeding. It's all my fault. Blair said, as she collapsed on Serena's shoulder and cried.

Nate walked in seeing Blair broken like this, Nate was on the other side of Blair. Nate gently touched Blair's hair, Dan walked in his eyes wide, trying to take everything in. "Man, can you believe the press that's out there? It's like a zoo out there." Dan said trying to figure out was happening.

Blair looked up at Dan, he eyes wet and red from tears. Dan embraced Blair in a hug, it was only another minute before Dan could speak, "They're still outside, probably dealing with the mass of press that's out there."

As soon as Lily and Rufus walked in, Blair jumped out of her chair to get a hug

from Lily, the two women sobbed and didn't say anything for the longest time before Blair finally spoke, "Why did this happen to us? What did we do?"

No one could say anything, the emotions were weighing on everyone's minds. It was like they were all in their own world, but they were together.

It seemed like hours when the doctor finally came out, he was marveled by how close they were, like their own little family.

"Are you all related to Chuck Bass", the doctor asked.

"Yes, we are." Lily said standing up, Blair fowolling Lilly's kead, a huge knot of anxiety forming in her stomach.

The doctor took a deep breath and sighed, Blair knew that usually doesn't mean good news, "Well, Mr. Bass-"

"Chuck, his name is Chuck." Blair said, her voice very soft.

"Okay, Chuck, went through the surgey well." the doctor said, "But it's still critacl for him, he lost a lot of blood, so he was in shock. He's also very lucky because one of the bullets nearly missed his heart."

Blair couldn't hear much else affter that, hearing that Chuck nearly died made everything sels unimportant. When the doctor finished talking, Blair slinked away from everyone else for one minte to catch up to the doctor.

"Excuse me, doctor, how is Chuck?" Blair asked the doctor.

The doctor looked at Blair and felt sorry for her, he coule see how much she loved Chuck, "Well, he;s crital, I won't lie about that. One bullett went into his stomach near his appendix, it perfoated, so he was a 102 degree fever. The second bullett went into his chest, it was a millameter near his heart." The doctor stopping to talking to let the information sink in to Blair.

"What would have happened if the bullet hit is heart?" Blair aksed bracing herself for the anser.

"He would've been dead withinh a mounte or two." The doctor said with a grom expression on his face.

Blair licked her lips, trying to process all the inofmation she recived. "Can I see him?"

The doctor took sympathy on Blair, "Sure, but don't stay to long, he's very weak right now."

"Thank you, doctor." Blairsaid. As she walked to the ICU, where the doctor told her where Chuck was, Blair had all of these thoughts racing through her mind. _What would I have done without Chuck? I'm so lucky that Chuck's still here, would he do the same if it was me? _

Blair stopped in front of the area where Chuck was, she was mentaly trying to prepare for the image that would be searad into her brain forver. Blair took a deep breath and walked around. WhaT she saw surpirised her, he almost didn't look like a human. He looked like a wax person. Blair looked at all the needles and tubes and IV's and broke down sobbing again, the gravity of the situatuion hitting her again. She so desperatly wanted this to be a dream, but it wasn't.

When Blair heared a gasp behind her, she turned around to see Lilly. The two women hugged and cried, it took a while for them to calm down, when they did they both sat down in two chairs that were near Chuck's bed.

"I can't believe that this happened to Chuck." Lilly said.

Blair just shook her head, she was too numb to speak. All she could do was stare at Chuck.

The two women sat there for the longest time, looking at Chuck'ss sleeeping form. Serena came in a few minutes later to replace Lily, who needed to go talk Rufus.

"I thought you were mad at Chuck." Serena said as she embraced Blair in a hug.

"I thought so too, but I can't be mad at him when he's hurt." Blair said.

Serena was worried for Blair, her emotional walls always went up when there was something that was too difficult to deal with. But Blair was showing her true emotions, she really was worried for Chuck.

"S, how do you know when you're in love?" Blair asked.

"B, I think you're asking the wrong person for that." Serena said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we both have the record for the most fucked-up relationships." Blair said with a dry laugh.

"Look, Blair, you love Chuck, i'm sure that he loves you. Maybe this will show him that he can't take you or anything else for that matter, for granted." Serena told Blair point blank. "Listen, I'm going to go home to rest, do you want to come with me?"

Serena's question went unanswered because Blair turned back to Chuck. Serena turned her around quietly and left the room.

Two days later, Chuck was still unconscious. The doctor said he was slowly getting better, but it wasn't fast enough for Blair. Blair sitting in a chair reading a magazine, Blair rarely left Chuck's side, she didn't want to miss the moment when he woke up. It was going to happen soon, Blair knew it.

It was quiet, except for the sound of heart monitor, it was starting to drive Blair crazy. Blair got up and picked up Chuck's hand, it was cold, not a good sign. Blair felt a lump in her throat form, she had to tell him something. Blair took a deep breath and spoke: "Chuck, please wake up, I love you and I need you. I want to have a life with you, I want you to be here with me." Blair said as she said to cry.

It was as if Chuck heard Blair, because his hand started to move. Then he slowly blinked his eyes, they both looked at each other for the longest time.

"Chuck, you came back to me." Blair said slowly giving him a kiss.

Chuck nodded, as he couldn't really speak. He saw Blair was crying and wiped her tears away. It was the only moment of peace before the doctors came in to talk to Chuck, Blair was finally happy for the first time in a few days.

Six months later, Chuck had long been out of the hospital. He and Blair were vacationing in St. Bart's, it was quiet and romantic. They also got married there, too. It was a great wedding, that they wanted. Later, they would have a wedding for their families. They both vowed to never take each other for granted anymore, Chuck and Blair will be together forever.

**A/N: Here is the final part of the story. I finished writing this story while being sick. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
